In our application GB 0327522.9 we describe a container into which sheet objects such as banknotes are packaged, such that the container is sealed and cannot be opened without rendering the container unsuitable for use, so as to reduce the risk of pilfering from the container. The container may be filled at a point of sale, such as a checkout at a supermarket, using a packaging device which can validate the banknotes and count them. The packaging device seals a closure member onto the container, so that it can be transported with a low risk of pilfering to another location such as an amounting office for the supermarket or a bank. The packaging device can develop data concerning the number, denomination and value of the banknotes in the container. The data concerning the banknotes in the container can be recorded by means of a printer on the container, for example on the inside of the closure member, or on a RFID tag within the container.
The present invention is concerned with an improved device for opening a container that contains sheet objects such as banknotes, in which the risk of pilfering is materially reduced.